Sleeping Naughty
by Kimono'z
Summary: Ketika dongeng 'Putri Tidur' tertukar, maka sang putri yang terlebih dulu menciumnya/spesial for #NaruHinaWeddingCelebration!


**Sleeping Naughty**

 _Story by Kimono'z_

 _Picture by Ja Em_

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Prompt Musim semi**

 **Spesial for #NaruHinaWeddingCelebration**

 _Warning :_  
 _Penulis tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun. Kesalahan beruba typo dan EBI yang belum benar bukan kesengajaan. Informasi yang disajikan tak sepenuhnya 'fakta'. Semua mengacu pada imajinasi penulis, dan sumber dengan sejumlah perubahan. Sleeping Naugthy sebatas fanfiksi. Jika terdapat kesamaan baik judul/cerita/alur/setting tidaklah disengaja :-)_

 _Happy Reading,_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Semburat oranye menerobos kaca di hadapannya. Dingin, dingin, dan dingin. Sepasang iris lavender pucat lantas melirik telepon genggam dalam tas sekolahnya.

"7° celsius, ya?"

Di luar semilir lembut membuai rerumputan. Kelopak-kelopak merah jambu berterbangan, kupu-kupu menari di seputar kuncup-kuncup mekar, dan merdu rindang pepohonan saling gesek dedaunnya.

Pukul empat sore, jam tambahan membuat jadwal pulang gadis berhelai indigo panjang tersebut terundur beberapa jam. Kereta listrik yang ia tumpangi hari ini tak biasanya sepi penumpang. Eksistensi tunggal selain dia ialah, seorang pemuda tertidur lelap dengan earphone menutupi telinganya.

"Bisa-bisanya sepulas itu," heran Hinata dalam hati.

Tak lama, si sulung Hyuuga kembali mengalihkan netra pada padang luas di seberang lintasan kereta. Kali ini hamparan ilalang liar dan dandelion menjadi atensinya. Kapas-kapas putih dari bunga itu melayang selepas angin meruntuhkan pertahanan tangkainya yang rapuh. Hinata kembali menatap layar ponselnya. Sekilas garis kecewa tergurat, dan kepulan samar sejumlah detik kemudian membubung menandai ia baru saja mengembuskan napas. Wajahnya seperti menelan kesal: entah sebab menunggu pesan dari seseorang, atau saat ini baginya waktu berjalan sangat lambat? Entahlah, Hinata memang bukan tipikal gadis penikmat perjalanan.

Pada pemberhentian berikutnya lelaki itu urung jua turun. Seharusnya Hinata turun di sini, tetapi ia memilih duduk kembali dan pulang menuju rumah Ibunya di Nagano. Lama sekali rasanya tak mengunjungi wanita yang lebih memilih tinggal bersama simpanan mudanya tersebut. Yah, kedua orang tua Hinata telah bercerai. Ayahnya seorang Diplomat yang bertugas di Australia, sedang ibunya pekerja kantoran yang sibuk menyokong hidup berondong manisnya. Singkatnya, Hinata tinggal seorang diri di Tokyo.

"Pemberhentian Nagano..."

Hinata melangkah menuju pintu. Sekali lagi pria tertidur itu menarik perhatiannya. Ia seperti memiliki beban moral jika tak membangunkan pemuda tersebut. Bisa saja lelaki itu begitu lelap hingga tanpa sadar stasiun tujuannya terlewat.

Hinata menghampirinya, dan beberapa kali menepuk bahu tegap itu perlahan, "Permisi... Tuan? Tuan?"

"Tuan?"

Wajah itu... tampan, tenang, dan damai. Surai pirangnya tergarai menutupi mata kanan dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Bibirnya merah alami. Terlihatan lembut, dan...

 _Cup_

Tanpa sadar Hinata menciumnya. Rasanya, mirip coklat.

Merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah mendarat di bibirnya, netra sang safir terbuka perlahan. Maniknya sayu, dan terlihat masih mengantuk.

Kelereng aquamarinenya membekukan Hinata untuk tak beralih pandang. Raganya kaku seketika, manik keduanya saling tatap dalam hitungan lumayan lama.

"Siapa?"

Terkejut, pemuda itu telah bangun, Hinata kontan menarik jarak dan menunduk-nunduk cepat.

"Ma-maaf! Maaf! Aku hanya ingin membangunkanmu!"

Hinata melarikan diri dengan pipi yang memerah.

 **...**

"Howaaa... benarkah?"

"Um! Kudengar Naruto-senpai mengalahkan si Uchiha itu dengan skor 85-75,"

"S-sugoi,"

'Hoamm...' Hinata menguap lebar. Topik membosankan, menjadi pembahasan utama teman-temannya akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin bukan sebatas di kelasnya saja, topik ini bisa jadi berlaku pada kelas-kelas lain, pun bahkan seisi sekolah.

Berawal ketika Pangeran Uzumaki yang dikenal pendiam itu mengalahkan Sasuke notaben ace sekaligus kapten basket. Pemuda keturunan England tersebut konon mempermalukan raven di hadapan sejumlah fans fanatiknya. Siapa tak kenal Sasuke Uchiha? Manusia tampan pemilik aura yang mampu membuat ratusan gadis pingsan hanya dengan satu kerlingan.

"Siang ini Naruto-senpai one on one lagi loh sama Sasuke-senpai, kalian mau lihat?"

Ah, si pinky ini mulai lagi. Permainan bodoh yang dulu tak berkesan apapun baginya, sekarang berbalik membuat dia antusias. Lebih parah gadis di hadapannya berapi-rapi menyambut dengan sederet kalimat yang butuh waktu bagi Hinata menginterpretasikannya. Bagaimana bisa, hanya karena idola sekolah dikalahkan rakyat jelata mereka seheboh ini?

"Hinata, Hinata, kau ikut kan?" bahu mungil itu tergoyang beberapa kali. Bila mengira emerald menyentuhnya pelan salah besar. Ini lebih menyerupai gelombang transversal dalam skala individual.

Terdengar berat, Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam, "Boleh-boleh," anggap saja solidaritas. Hinata sendiri tak tahu wujud lelaki itu seperti apa. Hanya santar tersiar, pemuda penyendiri tersebut berambut pirang, mata biru, dan rupawan. Terkutuk sekali semua entitas kesempurnaan dimilikinya. Rakus, dasar.

 **.**

 _Bum..._

 _Bum..._

 _Bum..._

Bola memantul membaur disela teriak-teriak fanataik. Gymnasium telah dipenuhi kerumunan murid dominan perempuan. Mereka berkya-kya ria seolah lantai kayu mengkilat itu milik sekelompok mereka saja. Apalagi saat lelaki pirang tersebut berhasil merenggut bola dari lawan di hadapannya, serempak mereka menyuarakan nada yang sama: Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun!

"Aku takkan membiarkanmu!"

Maju ke depan raven lekas menghadang. Persaingan sejak menit pertama berangsur sengit. Pemuda berkulit putih pucat masih berusaha merebut bola dari tangan si kulit tan. Bagaimana pun namanya persaingan tentu takdir seorang pemenang ditentukan dari siapa mengeluarkan keringat lebih banyak. Skill mumpuni, disertai gerak cepat, membuat Naruto melewati Sasuke cukup mudah.

"Sial!" Sasuke bergerak memutar. Namun formless shoot dari Naruto seketika mematahkan semangat berjuangnya. Dengan tubuh nyaris sejajar lantai, bola itu dilemparkan dan masuk dengan indah ke dalam keranjang.

 _Priiiittttt..._

Peluit akhir pertandingan dibunyikan.

"Skor 26 -15. Pemenangnya, Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Kyaaaaa..."

 **.**

"Ayo cepat Hinata!"

Sepanjang lorong Haruno Sakura menggerutu. Ulahnya bermain ponsel di jam pelajaran Yamato-sensei―sang guru killer―berujung pada waktu istirahatnya terpotong guna membersihkan toilet. Bukan bau menjadi masalah, akan tetapi pertandingan paling dinanti seantero siswi di sekolah ini terbuang percuma hanya demi bermain-main dengan sikat dan kloset. Menjijikkan? Sedikit. Mengecawakan? Jelas. Pertandingan ini mustahil ada siaran ulangnya.

"Hinata cepat, nanti bubar!" Sakura menarik tangan Hinata kasar.

"Tu-tu-tunggu, ikat sepatuku lepas―"

 _Bruak!_

Tubuh Sakura terpelanting usai membentur sosok tak sengaja ia tabrak. Hinata yang berjalan di belakangnya tak luput terimbas. Dua gadis itu sama-sama jatuh, tapi uluran tangan memilih si gadis khas musim semi karena ia posisi paling depan.

"Kau tak apa?" suara bass lantas menyapa lembut.

Oh, apa ini? Kisah-kisah dalam drama dan fantasy? Dua insan beda genus saling bertumbrukan, si lelaki membantu sang wanita berdiri, kemudian sama-sama jatuh cinta?

"N-Na-Naruto-senpai?!"

Di luar dugaan, lelaki berbadan kekar itu pria yang sedari tadi ingin Sakura jumpai. Oke, setidaknya pantat menarung lantai membawa berkah. Walau gugup kontan menjalar fisik mungilnya, setidaknya ia dapat melakukan konversi singkat tanpa harus basa-basi.

Sakura menyerahkan minuman yang semenjak awal ia siapkan. Ia lupa keadaan Hinata masih bersimpuh meringis sakit di lantai. Jika suara hati dapat di dengar, lavender pucat pastilah kini memekik dan mengumpat.

"Na-Naruto-senpai, ini untukmu."

Hinata berdiri dan menepuk bahu Sakura, "Setidaknya bantu aku dulu,"

"Ah," Sakura menoleh, "Ma-maaf, aku lupa."

"Huh..." Hinata membuang muka.

"...gadis di kereta?"

Eh?

Apa?

"Naruto-senpai, kau pernah bertemu Hinata?"

Sepontan saja Hinata mengalihkan netra pada si sumber suara. Tatapan malas, mengantuk, pun teduh. Sepasang manik aquarine yang mengingatkan ia pada iris pemuda di senja dalam kereta menuju Nagano waktu itu.

Hinata menelan ludahnya berat,

"K-kau?"

 **.**

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!Tidaaaaaak! Ini bercanda! Pasti bercanda. Oh, aku mimpi sekarang. Oh, dia hanya imajiner yang wujudnya mampu ditangkap oleh Sakura?" kesekian kali Hinata menggeleng cepat. "Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Tidaaaagrrrrh..."

Meraup air mengucur dari wastafel dan membasutnya ke muka. Baru sekarang bel pulang tak membuat Hinata tertarik buru-buru merebahkan punggung di kasur yang empuk. Imaji seorang Uzumaki, lebih tepatnya stagnasi ia alami kala berjumpa pemuda itu tadi membuktikan kinerja hati dan gerak fisiknya enggan diajak selaras. Tepatnya, Naruto membuat retorika dan kemampuan adaptasi Hinata terganggu.

"Agrrrrrrh...sial―!"

"Siapa yang sial?"

Hinata berpaling cepat. Otaknya terusik pertanyaan, bagaimana bisa suara laki-laki terdengar dalam toilet perempuan?!

Pria pirang itu tersenyum, "Wajahmu kacau. Apa pertemuan keduamu denganku membawa dampak yang begitu buruk?"

Manik Hinata membulat, "B-ba-bagaimana bisa kau ada di―"

Naruto membekap mulut Hinata kuat, "Sssstth... akan gawat jika seseorang menjumpai kita dalam satu toilet,"

"U-um―" Hinata berontak.

"Ini mengejutkan, kita satu sekolah." Naruto melepas bekapannya.

Sesaat mengambil napas dalam-dalam, Hinata seperskian detik dibuat sulit menarik napas. Untung Naruto segera melepas bekapannya. Jika tidak, Hinata bisa pingsan, atau mati bahkan(?)

"Bagaimana perasaanmu setelah bertemu lagi denganku?" iris sayu itu kini menyorot nakal. Seringai aneh pada ujung bibir menambah impresi menyeramkan. Apa yang terjadi? Si pangeran tidur hendak menuntut tuan putri yang menciumnya?

"Da-dari mana kau tahu aku ada di sini?" wajah manis Hinata berpalis kesekian kali, menatap ubin kamar mandi terbuat dari granit. Ini lebih baik, daripada menggunakan matanya beradu sepasang netra mematikan yang mungkin dapat menjebak ia dalam perangkap tak terduga. Lelaki di hadapannya, dia berbahaya.

"Jangan berpikir aku membuntutimu ya?"

Pipi Hinata memerah, "Ti-tidak, aku tidak berpikir demikian kok―" tanpa sadar Hinata kembali berpaling yang justru membuat iris mereka kini saling tatap selayak kejadian dalam kereta sore itu. Jari telunjuk Naruto menempel di depan bibir Hinata, dan ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya.

Jantung Hinata berdegub cepat,

"Kau harus membayar ciuman waktu itu, Nona..." bisik Naruto menyeringai.

"A-apa?"

"Waktu itu, kau juga merasakannya kan?"

"...a-apa?"

"Coklat yang baru kumakan sore itu, rasanya manis bukan?"

Siaaaal, cepat-cepat Hinata menutupi pipinya yang memerah dengan kedua tangan. Bulu kuduk Hinata meremang saat Naruto menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga sembari berbisik, "Biar kuulangi. Apa pertemuan keduamu denganku membawa dampak yang begitu buruk? Dan apa kau tahu... itu ciuman pertamaku loh..."

 _DEG!_

Bercanda?

Hinata mendorong tubuh Naruto segera. Ia berlari keluar toilet, namun Naruto menarik tangannya, "Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Nona."

"...lepas!"

"Tidak akan,"

"Biarkan aku pergi!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu biarkan pula aku mengikutimu,"

"...?"

Hah?

 **.**

Mulai hari itu baik di jam istirahat pun selepas bel pulang, Naruto selalu mengunjungi Hinata di kelasnya.

* * *

Sepasang iris lavender pucat memilih menerawang langit. Sejenak menunduk, memandang langkah-langkah berhambur menikmati detik istirahat. Kantin, lapangan basket, anak tangga, taman, dan atap sekolah menjadi destinasi nyaman bagi mereka melepas penat usai berjam-jam menguras otak. Bukan Hinata pendiam sehingga enggan keluar dari kelas, sekumpulan kelopak merah jambu di hadapan jendela kelasnyalah memesona mata hingga ia tak berkutik. Gadis itu bahkan tidak sadar pemuda bergaris tipis pada kedua pipi telah lama duduk di sampingnya―memperhatikannya.

Naruto... ia sempat beberapa kali dibuat menggaruk kepala. Sepasang netra lavender itu serasa berat berkedip, terus berpangku tangan, dan fokus menatap luar. Entah, apa spesial dari bunga khas musim semi macam sakura. Tak tahan, Naruto menarik tangan menyangga dagu tersebut, dan Hinata yang terkejut spontan rubuh

 _Grebb..._

Refleks―Naruto menyangga bahu Hinata menggunakan tangannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sih?"

Buru-buru Hinata menepis tangan Naruto―menarik kursi walau hanya berefek memberi jarak bebera centi. Mungkin tidak lebih dari 20.

"Ma-mau apa kau?!"

Naruto menggeser kursinya agar lebih dekat.

"Me-menjauhlah!"

Nampak menarik bento yang tadi ia bawa, Naruto menyodorkan wadah bekal berisi lima kepal onigiri kepada Hinata. "Makan siang, kau belum makan kan?"

"A―?"

Apa ini? Tidak biasa sekali. Hinata terlihat ragu mengambilnya.

"Makan saja, jangan sungkan-sungkan."

Apa dia menaruh sesuatu dimakanan ini?

Hinata membuang muka―ketus, "Aku tidak lapar!" Akan tetapi perutnya justru berkata lain dengan mengeluarkan bunyi keras yang sontak membuat Naruto tertawa lepas.

 _Krrrrr..._

"Bwahahaha...Suara apa itu? Monster dalam perutmu?"

"Jangan tertawa!" Cemberut Hinata mengambil onigiri yang dibawa Naruto, kemudian melahapnya.

 _Nyam~_

"Akan kuhabiskan dan kau akan kelaparan!"

Naruto kembali terkikik. Tapi kali ini ia menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Apa?!"

 _Pufff..._

"Habiskanlah.. Lagi pula aku tidak menabur racun apapun kecuali bumbu cinta, jadi kau bisa menghabiskannya."

Pipi Hinata memerah, "...sa-sayang sekali aku punya penawarnya. Ecap pahit di liurku mampu menggerus apapun, tak terkecuali cinta. Jadi rasa yang kau tabur itu tidak berguna!"

"Hooo..mungkin kau sudah lupa jika bumbu yang kau maksud aku pernah merasakannya di kereta." Naruto mengerling, dan pipi Hinata kian memerah pekat.

"..."

"Omong-omong... nanti jadikan?"

"UHUK―" Hinata tersedak. Ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya, "Ma-maksudmu?"

Haah...

Naruto terdengar menghela napas panjang, "Pura-pura lupa?" lelaki itu lalu mengambil sebotol air minum, dan menyerahkannya ke Hinata, "Seperti anak kecil. Bagaimana bisa orang dewasa tersedak?"

Tch,

Memang dia pikir hanya anak kecil yang boleh tersedak?

"Kau lupa? Aku memang belum dewasa, kau tahu? Tepatnya aku masih rema―uhuk-uhuk―"

"Jangan bicara dulu!"

Hinata meneguk air pemberian Naruto,

"―jadi?"

Hinata baru ingat, semalam ia berjanji akan menemani Naruto jalan-jalan sepulang sekolah.

"E-etto...tentang janjiku semalam―"

 _Grieett..._

"Baiklah, kutunggu di depan gerbang!"

"O-oi, aku belum menjawabnya!"

Naruto berdiri dari posisinya,  
"Sisa satu habiskan saja. Jangan lupa nanti wadahnya dibawa ya Oke?" Naruto berlalu pergi, dan tak lama bel masuk pun berbunyi.

"Huff... dasar!"

 **.**

"I-ini apa?"

Naruto mengawali jalan-jalan mereka dengan mampir ke toko baju guna mengganti seragam. Tak lagi mengekan seifuku lengan panjang, pun Naruto dengan kemeja putih plus jas almamaternya, keduanya kini lebih ketcy memakai pakaian musim semi.

Hinata mengenakan kaos ketat dipadu celana pendek, dan cardigan abu-abu. Stoking warna gelap, tak lupa sneakres putih dan bucket hat di kepala. Naruto, ia memakai celana jeans yang ia padukan kaus v-neck casual berwarna sama seperti cardigan Hinata tetapi dua tingkat lebih gelap.

"Yosh! Kita mulai perjalanannya!"

"Tu-tunggu! Kenapa kita harus ganti baju Naruto?"

"Sudahlah. Seragam akan membatasi lingkup gerak kita."

"Hah? Memang kita mau kemana?"

Naruto menarik lengan Hinata masuk ke dalam bus. Tujuannya ialah, wonderland yang terletak di pusat kota. Naruto berniat mengajak Hinata menghibur diri dengan menikmati berbagai wahana.

 **.**

"Hwaaaaa!"

Jerit takut tak henti keluar dari bibir tipis itu usai roller closter yang ia tumpangi melesat menyusuri lintasannya. Raut Hinata memucat―berteriak sepanjang permainan, sedang di sisinya Naruto justru tertawa lepas.

Giliran Naruto kini bergidik―sembunyi di belakang punggung Hinata begitu memasuki wahana kedua. Sebuah rumah hantu minim binar, bersudut gelita, diisi makhluk-mahkluk menyeramkan. Diluar dugaan, Naruto seorang penakut 'akut'. Si safir itu terus-terusan menarik cardigan Hinata, histeris meloncat-loncat kala suara sekecil apapun tertangkap oleh indra pendengarannya.

Perjalanan ketiga dilanjut dengan berfoto bersama sekawanan burung merpati mematuk biji jagung di tengah area taman bermain. Ada seekor merpati putih tiba-tiba hinggap di bahu Hinata, dan itu membuat keduanya tergelak bersama. Tiada beban apalagi jarak. Ketidak cocokan di awal, kini berganti senyum akrab saling lontar candaan.

Mereka lalu beranjak mengelilingi wahana lain. Selepas pukul tujuh, dan lelah mulai menghinggapi raga, keduanya lantas singgah di cafe tak jauh dari Wonderland guna mengisi perut. Sepiring spageti porsi jumbo dan tempura goreng habis Naruto lahap tanpa terasa. Ayam tepung di hadapan Hinata pun lenyap menyisa piring kosong. Ah, lega. Tujuan terakhir tinggal toko buku di ujung jalan bernuansa polkadot salmon.

"Yattaa... akhirnya keluar!"

"Apa? ...eh?" Naruto terkesiap mendapati Hinata mengambil sebuah majalah fashion dengan tema baju pengantin.

"Indahnyaaa, satin dikombinasi lace memang cocok sebagai bahan pembuat gaun pengantin. Teksturnya yang ringan, mewah, elegan, dan mudah diaplikasi sering dipilih sebagian besar penjahit." Mata Hinata nampak berbinar-binar.

Naruto jadi sedikit bingung, " Errr... tamat high school kau ingin menikah?"

"Pufff.. kenapa bertanya begitu? Aku ingin menjadi disainer gaun pengantin, itu saja sebenarnya."

"Disainer gaun pengantin? Maksudmu membuat bridal? Kenapa?"

"Kenapa ya?" Hinata mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuk pada dagu, "tak ada alasan khusus sih. Mungkin hanya karena aku menyukai hal-hal sakral dan suci. Bagiku gaun pengantin bukan pakaian sesaat, sekali pakai, lalu terlupa. Baju pengantin memiliki arti lebih mendalam. Saksi di mana cinta disatukan, wujud sebuah perjalanan panjang, entitas dari proses-proses pendewasaan diri, dan bentuk kasih sepasang insan mengikat janji. Hanya dipakai sekali dalam momen paling penting seumur hidup. Dibuat penuh ketelitian dan harapan yang dirajut lewat keindahannnya. Bagiku baju pengantin merupakan jembatan menuju hidup sesungguhnya. Hehehe, kenapa aku jadi bercerita pamamu?"

"Entah...?" Naruto menaikkan bahu. "Tapi tidak masalah. Aku malah senang jika kau bersikap terbuka,"

"O― sokka?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"O-omong-omong kau mau mencari buku apa Naruto? Aku tak berpikir pria sepertimu seorang kutu buku. Ah, atau jangan-jangan kau mengincar majalah dewasa?" Kening Hinata mengerut, menatap Naruto penuh curiga.

"Ke-kenapa berpikir demikian? Aku sebenarnya mencari kam―" kala Naruto mengambil buku incarannya, disaat yang sama ia merasakan gaya tarik dari arah berlawanan sama-sama meraih buku itu.

"Eh?"

Posisi rak yang lumayan pendek―sebatas tinggi bahu Hinata―membuat sosok di balik rak tersebut terlihat. Seorang gadis berhelai pirang panjang, dengan iris ungu pucat.

"...Shion?"

"Na-Naruto―kun?"

Entah disebut kebetulan atau ini justru kutukan? Gadis itu ialah mantan kekasih Naruto yang meninggalkan ia satu setengah talun lalu tanpa kabar, tanpa pesan.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukankah seharusnya kau ada di Amerika?"

Gadis bernama Shion tersebut terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia berpaling menatap setumpuk buku diskon di atas meja di sisi rak, "Sebenarnya... aku tidak pernah pergi ke Amerika."

 _DEG!_

Bercanda?

Tangan Naruto mengepal,

"Ayo pergi Hinata,"

"Eeh? Kenap―"

"Aku tidak membutuhkan lagi kamus ini. Kau bisa mengambilnya,"

"Eeh? Na-Naruto?"

Naruto menarik lengan Hinata,

"Tunggu Naruto-kun, aku bisa jelaskan. Be-beberapa menit, beri aku beberapa menit dan akan kujelaskan semua padamu!"

Tak menghiraukan Shion, Naruto menggiring Hinata keluar.

 **.**

"Apa benar tidak apa-apa meninggalkan dia begitu saja? Sepertinya gadis itu ingin berbicara denganmu?"

"Tidak penting. Dia hanya akan melakukan pembenaran atas apa yang dilakukannya. Bagiku itu semacam menyusuri jalan berlubang, lalu jatuh di tempat yang sama. Bodoh bukan?"

Naruto mengantar Hinata pulang sampai depan rumah. Hinata sempat menawari masuk, tetapi Naruto menolak. Hinata sebenarnya masih penasaran terhadap gadis di toko buku tadi. Dia siapa? Bagian dari masa silam yang ingin dihindari Naruto? Tapi mengapa?

"Dia mantan kekasihmu?"

Naruto terdengar mengambil napas panjang, namun setelahnya tak terdengar jawaban apapun.

"Baiklah, aku tak memaksa jika kau tak ingin mengatakannya. Benar tidak mau masuk dulu?"

"Sudah malam Hinata. Kau pasti lelah. Sebaiknya cepat istirahat." Naruto mengusap ubun Hinata pelan, "Jaa..." Mengerlingkan netra, dan melambaikan tangan, fisiknya tak lama mulai lenyap seiring langkahnya menerobos jalanan gelap.

 **.**

Keesokan hari sepulang sekolah Hinata mendapati perempuan di toko buku waktu itu berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Naruto bahkan menunggu gadis tersebut pergi hanya untuk sekadar pulang.

 **.**

Keesokannya lagi, perempuan itu masih sama menanti.

 **.**

Dan hari ini betapa kaget Hinata, gadis berkulit pucat tersebut telah menunggunya di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Konnichiwa..."

 **.**

 _Clek_

Hinata menyuguhinya secangkir teh selepas mempersilahkan gadis itu masuk.

Teramat canggung, amethys menggaruk-garuk pelipis beberapa kali, bingung mencari klausa yang pas guna memulai obrolan. Sampai kalimat terlontar dari bibir ranum itu membuat lidah Hinata kelu, bergeming, dan terkejut seketika.

"Jahui Naruto-kun."

"...eh? Apa―"

Belum sempat Hinata menuntas kalimatnya, Shion menarik tangannya―berkaca-kaca, "Jauhi Naruto-kun kumohon!" terdengar sekali suara itu serak dan bergetar.

"Jauhi dia, aku tak bermaksud meninggalkannya,"

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu―"

"Satu setengah tahun lalu, satu setengah tahun lalu aku menyadari seorang sahabatku menderita kanker hati. Usianya diperkirakan tak lama, dan entah mengapa dia memberitahukan itu padaku. Di saat bersamaan, dia menyatakan perasaannya. Saat itu aku tengah menjenguknya di rumah sakit. Semua peralatan kesehatan menunjang hidupnya membuatku tak bisa mengatakan tidak. Aku menerimanya, dan sebagai konsekuensi, aku harus memutuskan Naruto padahal hubungan kami baru berjalan satu bulan."

Shion menarik tangannya kembali, dengan wajah menunduk ia mencengkeram ujung roknya erat, "Tanpa menjelaskan apapun aku mengatakan akan pergi ke Amerika. Aku mengganti nomor teleponku, bahkan sampai pindah apato. Aku tidak ingin Naruto-kun menemukanku. Sampai tiga bulan setelahnya, sahabatku meninggal. Aku mencoba menghubungi Naruto-kun lagi, tapi nomornya sudah tidak aktif. Aku mencari ke rumahnya, dan dia juga sudah pindah tempat. Aku tahu Ayah Naruto-kun seorang manajer yang kerap dipindah tugaskan. Sampai kemarin aku bertemu Naruto-kun, dan dia terlihat membenciku. Kumohon, kumohon biarkan Naruto-kun kembali pada cinta sejatinya. Kumohon padamu... aku yakin dia masih memiliki perasaan yang sama kepadaku. Rasa cinta sama seperti dulu, kau pasti melihat itu di matanya kan?"

"..."

Di balik keterdiamannya, Hinata merasakan nyeri dan sakit teramat dalam menjalari tubuh, kemudian bermuara di hatinya.

* * *

Langkah pelan itu berhenti ketika pijakannya tiba di sebuah pohon besar. Seorang pemuda berdiri menyandarkan punggung sembari bersedekap. Suara lembut memanggilnya, dan seketika itu jua ia menoleh pelan. Mereka berbincang panjang. Entah apa dibicarakan, dua helai nyaris serupa itu saling memegang tangan satu sama lain. Di mulai dari tangan sang gadis menggapai jemari lelaki di hadapannya, memeluknya.

Semalam Hinata menjelaskan semua pada Naruto perihal apa yang dikatakan Shion. Tentang alasan mengapa gadis itu meninggalkannya, dan kesalah-pahaman di antara mereka. Hinata pula berkata bila Shion bakal menemuinya sore ini di taman tak jauh dari sekolah.

Yah, Hinata memilih tidak egois. Cinta bertepuk sebelah tidak akan memiliki arti apapun. Dengan membiarkan Naruto kembali pada cinta lamanya, setidaknya, membuat keping hati yang awalnya tanpa arti menjadi sedikit berharga. Merelakan, jalan terbaik melindungi dari dari rasa sakit, dari sebuah hal yang tak dapat dipertahankan.

 _Hah..._

Hinata menghela napas dalam dan panjang. Kereta ditumpanginya beberapa menit lagi akan berangkat. Netra lavendernya mencoba memejam, ia jadi teringat kejadian di mana dirinya bertemu Naruto kali pertama.

Gemerisik daun tertiup angin, kelopak merah jambu berterbangan, siulan burung sore hari, silau senja memicing mata, dan gerbong yang kosong benar-benar persis dengan saat itu―bedanya dahulu Naruto di hadapannya teridur lelap.

Hinata tersenyum lebar. Ia membayangkan bagaimana dulu Naruto melakukannya―tidur dalam kereta. Wangi maskulin bahkan sanggup Hinata cium sekarang. Bau khas dari pemuda tampan itu, "Sial, aku bahkan dapat membayangkan aroma tubuhnya―" delusi Hinata serasa mencapai puncak.

"Aroma siapa?"

Terkesiap, Hinata sedikit kaget mendengar suara familiar itu tetapi maniknya masih memejam. Tersenyum getir, "...sial, bahkan aku sampai mampu mendengar suaramu," air mata Hinata mengalir begitu saja.

"Dari tadi sial-sial melulu―" sebuah kecupan lembut di kening, membuat mata Hinata sontak terbelalak.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"Hmm?" Naruto menyeka bulir di pelupuk mata Hinata.

"Tu-tunggu, bu-bukannya kau―"

Naruto menghempaskan bokongnya duduk di samping Hinata, "Sudah kubilang kan itu seperti melewati jalanan berlubang, dan terjatuh di tempat yang sama. Aku tidak mau terlihat bodoh, Hinata. Atau lebih tepatnya, dibodohi?"

Kening Hinata tak ayal mengerut, "...dibodohi?"

"Sudah kuduga kau memang polos," Naruto menyandarkan bahunya. "Shion bukan gadis lugu seperti yang kaupikirkan. Naif sekali, jika menyangka dia gadis rumahan yang tidak mengerti apapun. Aku bukan mengatakan apa yang diceritakannya padamu sepenuhnya bohong. Hanya saja, dia memang tidak pernah bisa serius dengan satu pria. Aku tidak bodoh. Aku pernah membuktikannya sendiri dengan mata kepalaku. Satu setengah tahun lalu..."

"...?"

"Dia sempat hamil dengan pacarnya sebelum aku."

"A-apa?"

"Itulah alasan sebenarnya mengapa dia menghilang. Temannya yang sakit-sakitan itu sebatas dia jadikan alasan untuk pembenaran dirinya. Lalu mengapa aku harus kembali pada masa lalu yang ingin kulupakan? Aku tak membenci Shion karena dia meninggalkanku, aku hanya kecewa mengapa dulu sempat terperdaya olehnya."

"Kau merutuki dirimu sendiri, huh?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata, diusapnya rambut lembut itu kemudian Naruto meregangkan tangannya, "Yah, anggap saja demikian. Hari ini dia juga bercerita persis dengan apa yang kau nyatakan semalam. Tapi itu tak cukup merayuku kembali. Kita lebih baik berteman, itu yang kukatakan padanya. Apa kau lega sekarang?"

Hinata tersentak, ia menarik jarak, dan menutupi pipinya yang memerah. "Le-lega? Kenapa kau menanyakan itu padaku?"

"Apa-apaan ini? Bukannya kau menyukaiku?" Naruto semakin mendekatkan dirinya.

"Si-siapa bilang?"

"Matamu yang mengatakan." Naruto menarik dagu Hinata, kemudian memanggut bibirnya.

Beberapa saat, Hinata kembali merasakan bibir itu mengecup lembut. Lidah Naruto yang memainkan lidahnya, dan betapa mesra pemuda itu memperdalam pagutannya. Naruto melepas ciumannya. Benang saliva tipis menjuntai, luruh di dagu Hinata.

"Buktinya kau tak menolak kan?"

"I-itu karena―"

 _Greb_

"Beruntungnya aku dicintai gadis sepertimu,"

Wajah Hinata memerah.

Mereka saling memeluk erat.

* * *

 _Lima tahun kemudian,_

 **.**

"Identitasku tidak lebih seorang lelaki biasa yanp membosankan. Jauh dari romantis, manis, apalagi humoris. Satu-satunya kelebihan ku miliki mampu mencintaimu dengan penuh. Aku pribadi yang rentan dan rapuh, tak terhingga bila kugali kekuranganku. Maka dari itu aku membutuhkanmu di sampingku. Menautkan dua hati dalam ikatan suci pernikahan, aku ingin kita menjadi sepasang sayap yang mencari jalan bersama. Hatiku adalah tempatmu berlindung, dan hatimu ialah ruangku pulang. Aku berjanji membawamu ke dalam bahagia. Di sini, di hadapan semua, aku mengambilmu untuk menjadi istriku, menjadi ibu dari bakal anak-anak kita, dan putri dari dua orang yang teramat kusayangi. Aku berharap kau mampu mendukungku dalam segala upaya membahagiakanmu. Dan sebaliknya, aku akan mendukungmu di mana itu mampu membuatmu bahagia. Engkau Hyuga Hinata, bersamaku, maukah saling memiliki dan menjaga? Di kala susah pun senang, di waktu kelimpahan pun kekurangan, pada saat sehat pun sakit, untuk saling mengasihi dan menghargai sampai maut memisahkan kita."

Ciuman hangat menutup pengucapan janji suci. _Background_ mentari senja membubuhkan tinta emas di atas air laut. Debur ombak menjadi irama lain di sela nada-nada indah dari sang pianis. Hari ini sang safir telah mengubah amethyst cantik itu dari Hyuga menjadi Uzumaki sepertinya. Menjadi... Uzumaki Hinata tepatnya. Gaun model ball gown berlapis organza, dan kain brokat senada di bagian atas membuat Hinata tampil laksana seorang putri. Bahu yang terbuka menampilkan kulitnya yang putih. Ini, ialah gaun buatannya ke 65 usai dia menekuni dunia disainer sejak dua tahun lalu. Naruto sendiri sekarang menjadi seorang arsitek yang bekerja pada salah satu perusahaan properti.

Mereka menutup kisah panjangnya dengan ending bahagia. Lakon putri tidur yang tertukar di awal, menukar pula kehidupan mereka dari biasa saja beralih ke penuh warna.

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

* * *

 ** _Apa kalian sudah tahu, bila mulai tanggal 16 Februari- 31 Maret ada event untuk memeriahkan pernikahan NaruHina?  
_**

 _Yo.. Selamat Datang di NaruHina Wedding Celebration._

 _Event ini didedikasikan untuk Light Novel Konoha Hiden yang animenya resmi rilis tanggal 16 Februari kemarin^^_

 _Konoha Hiden sendiri light novel yang ditulis Sho Hinata dan diilustrasikan langsung oleh Masashi Kisimoto._

 _Gabung ke acaranya yuk?_

 _caranya gabung ke grub FB "NaruHina Wedding Ceremony", ada 20 challenge yang bisa kalian ikuti._

 _Untuk Fanfiksi sendiri, ada 5 prompt yang disediakan:_

 _\- Ayah_

 _\- Mawar_

 _\- Musim Semi_

 _\- Malam Pertama_

 _\- Buah Hati_

 _Come Join Us!_

 _Ditunggu Partisipasinya^^_

 _._

 _._

 _Salam hangat,_

 _Kimono'z_


End file.
